1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection system, an image processor, an image processing method, an image processing program, and a recording medium having the image processing program recorded thereon.
2. Related Art
In the past, a projection system having an image processor such as a personal computer and a projector so as to display an image based on image data transmitted from the image processor by the use of the projector has been known (for example, see JP-A-2004-69996).
In JP-A-2004-6909, the image processor performs processes such as a correction of color smears and a γ correction to the image data and then transmits the image data having subjected to a variety of processes to the projector. The projector receives the image data having been subjected to a variety of processes and displays an image on the basis of the image data.
In the configuration described in JP-A-2004-69996, in order to allow the projector to display the image data selected by the image processor, it is necessary to perform a correction process of the image processor, a process of transmitting the image data from the image processor to the projector, and a process of projecting the image data in the projector. Among the processes, when the image data is transmitted using a general-purpose cable such as an USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable, it can be seen that a delay due to a low communication speed easily occurs in the process of transmitting the image data.
In the configuration for outputting images and voices of contents continuously updated at a constant interval of time, such as moving pictures, the above-mentioned delay can be seemingly avoided by using a technique of correctly synchronizing the voices with the delay of the image display, a technique of synchronizing the voices with the images by installing a speaker in the projector and transmitting voice data to the projector, and the like.
However, in the contents irregularly updated by a users operation, such as a presentation, images are updated when the user's operation is carried out. Accordingly, it is difficult to synchronize the operation with the image display and thus the user may feel the delay of the image display.
As another technique for avoiding the delay of the image display, a technique of enhancing the communication speed by compressing the image data or transmitting only the differential data from the previously transmitted image data to the projector can be considered. However, when most of the image is updated by the user's operation, such a technique exhibits a small effect and may not avoid the delay of the image display.